


Wake-up call

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: What would be the most perfect way than wake up when Sam drown you to kisses?... And in something else.





	Wake-up call

You woke up in a million kisses on your cheeks and jaw. You grinned when Sam’s stubble grazed your skin, while he was drowning you in kisses.

“Sam.” - You whispered, trying to hide under the blanket, but he crawled under it after you, kissing your neck and biting it gently.

“Sam, stop.” - You started to giggle and tried to push him away. He just mumbled something against your neck and pulled you closer to him so that you could feel his morning boner.

You felt how his hand wandered down your body to your underwear. When he reached your sex, he groaned against your neck.

“Did you had a wet dream about me?” - He murmured and moved to kiss your collarbone while rubbing your clit through your panties.

“Actually, I had a dream about the guy next door.” - You teased him while biting your lip. Sam stopped what he was doing, and you opened your eyes to meet his. He had shocked gaze on his face, but he knew you were only teasing him.

“Well, I should show you who’s your man.“ And he left a slight kiss on your lips, throwing the blanket off from both of you, before started kiss your body, heading down.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed his lips on your skin. You had only your panties on you, so he had an excellent access leave soft kisses on your body.

And you could not say you did not loved this kind of mornings.

When he reached your panties with his lips, he hooked the hem to his fingers, before started to slide them down slowly. You raised your hip from the mattress a little so they would slide more easily.

“Mm.” - You heard him humming, and you looked down at him while biting your lower lip.

“I sure was hungry.” - He said while giving you a wink before he placed his head between your thighs. When you felt his tongue on your clit, you arched your back and bent your head to the pillow.

“Jesus fuck.” You manage to gasp when Sam gave you another lick on your clit.

You grabbed the sheet under you into your hands, when Sam started to rub his tongue faster against your clit. God how he was good with his tongue. You didn’t know how he was so good at it after spending 13 years in prison. But you didn’t mind it at all, you could let him lick you all the time.

He kept rubbing your clit with that talented tongue, before he moved little more down, and licked your juices amply away from your entrance. You heard him hum again and then he made another lick, this time it was much slower, and for a moment his tongue buried inside you when he licked your pussy from the lowest point until he reached your clit again.

He made slow circling movement against your clit, and soon he changed the way to the other direction, which made you whimper and wriggle against the mattress.

His huge palms found their way into your ass, lifting your ass little from the mattress to push your sex more firmly against his talented mouth. You helped to get the friction by crooking your legs and lifting your hips more.

You felt how the air from his nose hit your skin softly when he breathed hard, while he captured that little nub between his lips and sucked gently.

Your deep gasp filled the room, and you felt how your climax was rising fast while Sam kept sucking your clit, his huge palms rubbing your ass and pushing you even harder against his face.

You shut your eyes tight and were ready for the wave of pleasure wash over you when the tingling between your legs started to become unbearable.

When your hips made their first twitch as a sign of your closing release, Sam pulled away.

“Sam!” - Your eyes snapped open, and you looked down to him, only to meet that shit eating grin on his face.

You felt how the tingling kept lingering between your legs, you were so close that you needed just one small touch and that wave of pleasure would wash over you, so you lowered your hand to get the release by yourself, but Sam grabbed your wrist just about when your fingers landed on your clit. He shook his head lightly, while his other hand made his way down to his briefs.

You bit your lip and reached your free hand down between your legs, but that made Sam stop his actions and wrap your other wrist too.

“I didn’t give you permission.” He growled deep and looked deep into your eyes, making the tingling only to raise more.

He laid top of you, raising your hands over your head, still holding your wrists and making sure his bulge didn’t touch you because he knew you were on edge, and it only needs to one slight touch to push you over it.

His bare chest touched yours, and his breath hit your face when his face was just inches away from yours. You fidgeted your legs when you couldn’t wait anymore and tried to get some friction, but that made Sam only smirk more and raise his hips away.

He didn’t say anything when he grabbed your wrists to his one hand and started to lower his now free hand slowly down to his briefs. And all the time he kept looking at you deep into your eyes, while your breathing got heavier with each breath you took.

He tucked his cock out of his briefs, while you felt how your climax was slowly fading away. A frustrated whimper left your lips, and Sam knew exactly what that whimper meant.

He placed his glans in your entrance, rubbing it softly against your entrance, to lubricate it, even you were so wet already that you would take him easily, but he wanted to tease you.

“You want it baby girl?” - Sam growled low, and you answered to him with a nod.

“How bad you want it?” - He teased your entrance, pushing his glans between your folds, but pulled out, which made you tremble hard each time he did that.

“Bad.” - You managed to whimper while raising your hips again from the mattress, when you tried to made him go deeper, but Sam pulled away again with a long growl.

“Lucky you that I want it more badly.” - His deep voice, his words made the craving between your legs to grew more, when he finally slide inside you with slow, deep push.

You closed your eyes when you finally felt how his cock stretched your pussy with each inch what he went deeper, how your walls tightened around his cock when your pussy needed to get used to his thickness. 

Sam needed to close his eyes too while he went deeper and deeper. You were so amazingly tight even you were soaking wet, your pussy dripping your juices to the sheets.

When his glans met the end of your pussy, Sam stopped, released your hands and leaned his forehead against yours while placing his hands to both sides of your head, while a deep groan came out of his lungs; - “Fuck baby girl you are so tight.”

You had your eyes closed when you tried to relax so you could give Sam permission to start thrusting, but you accidentally squeezed your hip muscles around his throbbing length, and without warning, Sam started to slam his hips against yours.

A loud whimper left your lungs, when you wrapped your hands around Sam’s neck, hugging him tightly while Sam thrust his cock hard into you, hitting your end with each thrust he made, while he hid his face to the crook between your neck and shoulder, his stubble grazing your soft skin.

He panted hard against your skin, while you gasped air with steady and calm pace, which was a sign of that your climax has been faded too far away. Sam slowed his pace, just for a moment, so he could raise himself a little to his knees, wrap his hand under your back, and lift your back a little up from the mattress.

“Where is it…” He mumbled to himself while arching your back, raising his pace again while searching that magical spot inside you.

When you left a high pitched moan and bent your head back against the mattress and arching your back even more, Sam knew he had found it.

“There it is!” - He growled happily, holding his palm gently on the small of your back, while he slammed his hips hard against yours.

He felt how you pussy was squeezing hard around him, making his climax to rise fast like a storm, when his glans rubbed your inner walls more firmly making him raise his pace to hit your sweet spot and increase your climax more quickly.

You were panting hard, grabbing the sheet into your palms when that familiar tingling started to raise between your legs when Sam’s cock smashed hard against your sweet spot, while in the meantime his pelvis was making friction against your clit.

When your hips twitched, Sam arched your back little more to hit the spot better.

"C'mon baby girl. Cum for me. Cum to my cock. Let me feel you.”

And that made you go over the edge when your body obeyed that deep growl which Sam left to help you push over the edge.

You shut your eyes tight, your chest raised fast when you tried to gasp air to your lungs when that sweet wave of pleasure washed over you, your pussy throbbed hard and fast around Sam’s cock.

“Oh lord.” - Sam groaned, removing his hand away from your back, taking a firm hold of your twitching hips to slam harder, knowing he was just few thrust away from his own release.

Your pussy milked his cock, and soon you felt how his hot semen filled you when he let himself explode inside you, while long deep moan escaped between his lips when all the air left his lungs.

He pushed himself as deep as he just could, while he dug his fingers deep into the flesh of your waist, letting himself empty fully inside you, while your pussy kept milking his length.

The bedroom was filled with your heavy panting when you both waited to come back to earth from the high of the pleasure. Slowly Sam laid top of you, leaving small kisses on your chest, neck, and jaw, before his lips found yours, kissing you clumsily and lazily.

“Good morning.” - He murmured against your lips, making you smile and kiss him slowly back.

“That was one hell of a wake-up call.” - You chuckled softly while opening your eyes and meeting those hazel-brownish eyes which were sparkling above you.

“Only the best for my baby girl.” - He smiled back at you before he kissed you again.


End file.
